sofiafandomcom-20200213-history
New Genie on the Block
"New Genie on the Block" is the fifty-ninth episode of the Disney Junior animated series Sofia the First. It premiered on October 16, 2015, and is the seventh episode of the third season. Plot Sofia is about to set off for the Kingdom of Tangu to practice her flying carpet dance with Zandar for the Museum Opening Party when a messenger mistakenly delivers a package for the Royal Family of Tangu. Sofia promises to take it to Tangu Palace. On the way, the package starts to bounce around. Giving in to temptation, Sofia opens it and finds a lamp inside with a genie named Kazeem. Sofia asks him to get back in his lamp, but the little genie refuses because he wants to have fun since he has never been out of his lamp before. Kazeem takes off with Sofia in pursuit. In the marketplace, Kazeem grants everyone's wishes but ends up making a big mess when he grants a wish that turns a boy's toy elephants into real elephants. Sofia meets Madame Ubetcha again, who tells her to go to the Genie Patrol and tells her where to find them. Sofia heads toward a big gold lamp and meets the Genie Patrol's only member, Sergeant Fizz. Through a song, Sergeant Fizz tells her about the Genie Rules and the Patrol's job of enforcing these rules and makes Sofia his partner. Together, the pair set out to find Kazeem and stop him. Meanwhile, Sofia's parents arrive at Tangu Palace to watch Sofia's rehearsal and provide a safety net (Roland's idea) and learn that Sofia hasn't shown up yet. Realizing that something's wrong, Roland, Miranda, and Zandar take off on magic carpets to look for her, to Roland's discomfort since he's riding the same magic carpet Sofia rode on during her first visit to Tangu and it still has some of its spunk. Meanwhile, Sofia and Fizz intercept Kazeem at a birthday party, but the young jinn refuses to listen and flies off. Sofia and Fizz give chase, but Kazeem traps Fizz in the former's lamp, leaving Sofia to deal with Kazeem on her own since a jinn spell can only be undone by the Genie who cast it. At first, Sofia feels guilty for letting Kazeem out and that she's not up to the task, but Fizz reminds her that now's not the time to play the blame game and assures her she can do it. Sofia resolves to stop Kazeem herself and sets off. Upon finding Kazeem, she gives chase all over Tangu. Meanwhile, Sofia's parents and Zandar bump into the flying camel Kazeem created. The bumpy ride this creates leads them to find Sofia, who they pursue. The pursuit leads the quartet and Kazeem to Tangu Palace, where Kazeem sets monkeys loose and Sofia reunites with her parents and the magic carpet she rode during her first visit to Tangu. Sofia tells everyone what's going on and, with help from her parents, shows Kazeem how unhappy he's made everyone. Repentant and guilt-ridden, Kazeem grants Sofia's first two wishes: To let Fizz out of his lamp and undo all his wishes. As a reward, Sofia uses her final wish to make Kazeem a member of the Genie Patrol, to his and Fizz's delight. Everyone celebrates with Sofia and Zandar's magic carpet dance. Transcript New Genie on the Block Transcript Trivia *This episode is a pun on the boyband New Kids on the Block. *This is the third time Sofia goes to Tangu. The first was "Two to Tangu" and the second was "Minimus is Missing". *Madam Ubetcha makes her third appearance in this episode, since her appearance in the first season. The other two episodes were "Two to Tangu" and "Finding Clover". *The Magic Carpet from "Two to Tangu" makes its second appearance in this episode. *This is the fifth time Sofia becomes a supporting assistant for someone. The first time was when she became Cedric's apprentice in the episode "Cedric's Apprentice", Aunt Tilly's companion in "Great Aunt-Venture", when she acted as James's royal adviser in "King for a Day", and became Baileywick's junior steward in "Baileywhoops". *This is the tenth time Sofia doesn't wear her usual outfit throughout the whole episode and the fourth time Sofia doesn't wear her tiara at all. *This is the first time Roland wears short pants in the series. *This is Sean Schemmel's second role and character in the series, the first being Slim in "Cool Hand Fluke". *It is revealed that magic carpet rides scare Roland. *During the chase, a Wilhelm scream can be heard. *It's revealed in this episode that the effects of Genie magic can only be undone by the Genie the magic belongs to. *Prince Zandar's parents are seen for the first time in this episode. *According to this episode, there are two hundred and four rules that genies must follow. *Moral: Rules are important. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3